


late for breakfast

by MrsNoraPalmer



Series: 25 Days of Darhkatom 2019 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, because they're saucy, for noelle, like the day after heyworld, set post season four, strong t rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: A "Well, I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm and I didn’t want to wake you." post heyworld darhkatom ficlet for noelle. Written before the season four deleted scenes came out so I'm pretty sure this isn't canon compliant. BUT IT'S STILL CUTE SO DEAL WITH IT.
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer
Series: 25 Days of Darhkatom 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559752
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	late for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of 25 days of darhkatom!
> 
> For Noelle

When Nora woke, she was curled comfortably in Ray’s arms. The first thing she recognized was that she wasn’t in the god-awful fairy godmother dress, not even wearing the tiara. She was actually in a large black crew-neck. Ray’s. She was also not wearing a stitch of anything else. Not that she minded, especially since that meant Ray was deliciously shirtless next to her.

She ran a hand up and down the smooth planes of his chest, running across the occasional scar that she couldn’t help herself but lean in and kiss. As her lips brushed over a particularly raised scar, she felt fingertips stroke her spine. Nora looked up to see Ray awake and gazing down at her.

“I thought you had promised me breakfast in bed after the best sex of my life?” Nora cocked an eyebrow.

Ray ducked his head, sheepish, red flooding his chest. “I do believe that I said I would make you breakfast in the morning as a part of aftercare for your first time.”

Nora shrugged. “Same difference.”

“Well, I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm and I didn’t want to wake you.” Ray gestured to where his arm was thrown across her pillow and she remembered her head definitely being on top of it when she woke.

“Oh.” Nora blushed this time. “Oops.”

Ray shrugged and pulled her closer, if that was even possible. “Well, Miss Darhk, it did give me the opportunity to wake up with you. The first morning of many mornings that I hope we get to wake up and not immediately jump to fix an anachronism or fight a demon.”

Nora shook her head. “You of all people on this ship, deserve a vacation from that. How about I get Gary to wish us to Aruba?” Nora waggled her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip.

Ray couldn’t help but kiss her in that moment, sucking the bottom lip she was just biting on in between his own lips. He pulled back and rolled them so she laid atop him. Nora giggled and squealed, life and joy flooding her expression. Ray had seen her in all kinds of outfits, had seen her make every last expression, but something in this very perfect moment made Ray think he’d never seen her so beautiful.

“I don’t think that’s how this works.” Ray tickled her sides playfully, which only made her giggle harder. “But you can always ask.”

“How about I ask to not live with this curse anymore and then we can just fly to Aruba on your fancy private jet?” She wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat up.

“How do you know I even have a jet?”

“Don’t all sexy billionaire geniuses have fancy private jets? To take their girlfriends on, join the mile high club… unless you’re already a member… are you?”

“What?” Ray stopped paying attention midway through her sentence.

Nora nudged him, brows furrowing, had she said something? Rushed something?

“Sorry… what was your question? I couldn’t stop fixating on you calling yourself my girlfriend.”

A smile played on Nora’s lips and she kissed him lovingly. “I called myself that, because I was pretty sure after last night that’s what I was but if you think otherwise…”

Ray shook his head and held her firmly. “No. _No_ , Nora you’re more than just my girlfriend because you mean everything to me. But yes, I would definitely call you my girlfriend. My very serious, _I-may-have-already-bought-your-engagement-ring_ girlfriend.”

Nora tried to hold back the tears, a strong shift from their playful tone only moments earlier. “Really?”

Ray nodded. “Yeah. But I’d like to plan a proposal you’re never gonna forget and maybe with more clothes on.” He chuckled.

Nora pouted. “But where’s the fun in that?”

“In getting to know you, letting this relationship go at your pace. It gives me time to plan and gives you the time and agency you deserve to be your own person.”

Nora swallowed the softball sized lump in her throat and kissed him sweetly, tears falling freely now. “I just want you. That’s not going to change. All of that consideration is more than anyone’s ever shown me in my entire life and I love you for that, so I guess I’ll just give you time to plan the proposal.”

“You said you love me?”

Nora smiled and nodded. “I very much do.”

“I love you too, Nora Darhk.”

“Hey if you’re planning to propose does this mean I can start calling myself Soon to Be Mrs. Nora Palmer?”

Ray laughed, almost to tears of joy at the sound of her married name. Her first name next to his last name and rolled them so he was on top now. “You can do whatever makes you happy.”

Nora wrapped her legs around his waist and grinned finding their hips bare to one another. “Oh well that’s good, because I’d like to do you right about now.”

“Noted.” He grinned and pulled the covers back over them, breakfast forgotten (until they stumbled into the galley, walking funny -noticed by every Legend- for a very very late breakfast).


End file.
